


Enarco Bridge

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that meeting in that bridge will lead to a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enarco Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail.

 Night’s spidery blue fingers were ripping Magnolia’s sky but the streets were filled with people. Many were dressed in unusual clothes, with plenty of frills and in slick and shiny fabrics. More often than not they would be holding a mask.  
Those who were dressed in their normal, everyday clothing seemed to be walking in large strides, hurrying to reach their homes so that they could change.  
Colourful lights started lighting the streets, bathing the buildings in all sorts of different colours.  
For tonight two events were being celebrated; the day of Saint Valens and Carnivale.  
It had been decided that one huge party was going to be thrown, celebrating both feast as where the two most important points of each celebration would have relevance.  
That meant that the masquerade would have _Love_ as the theme and that the town’s couples would have plenty of places to date.  
As the time to the Carnivale’s opening approached, everybody went to the town’s main plaza where the Mayor, who had his mask already on, was giving the opening speech.  
Natsu had just gotten to the plaza with Happy who was flying above his head while trying to balance the golden, red trimmed hat and jacket. They were a bit late so had missed the group.  
“Can you see anyone?” Natsu asked, trying not to be pushed back by the throng of people.  
“I can’t, Natsu…” the blue cat replied while looking intently to the crowd. “Ah! I think that I just found  it! Come, it’s that way!” and he flew off.  
Natsu let out a sigh and adjusted his mask before doing his best in attempting to follow his friend. This was too much people and his weird outfit cut off his movements but he had to endure. After all, he had promised the Master that he would behave and that meant no destruction tonight. Even if he did feel like ripping off his jacket. The cuts were a nuisance and, really, did he need all these frills? Alas, Mirajane would murder him if something happened to his clothes – and he almost shuddered at the _look_ both Erza and Mira had thrown at him. So no, he couldn’t do anything about the bright orange and dark green hat that covered his head, or the dark green jacket that was trimmed with the orange, or about the red vest and pale green frilly shirt or the dark green pants. All in a satiny fabric. And the shoes - black and simple over white socks – were very uncomfortable. He felt that he was walking weirdly because of them. But the worst was the wig! It was bright red and reached his shoulders and _itched_! Natsu didn’t know if he was going to be able to keep up the charade.

The crowd cheered at something the Mayor had said and it felt as if it undulated with the commotion. An array of colours twirled by Natsu as a group of people passed by him, nearly engulfing him and the blaring colours of the clothes hurting Natsu’s eyesight. Some excuses came, muffled, from behind masks as they passed Natsu. The fire mage looked around and decided to move – it was better to be walking somewhere than staying still and looking around like a lost person. Besides, it would help him to do what he had to do which was to find his friends. It was a bit like a mission where he was wanted to keep his eyes peeled and have quick reflexes to evade the people. Some were getting too eager already. Then again, who could say something against? Booze ran freely on both celebrations…  
At last, he got to where Happy was perched on a statue, talking excitedly with someone. The blonde locks in thick curls showed him that it was Lucy. The celestial mage noticed that he had arrived so she turned and pulled Natsu so that he was by the statue. Then she started talking, nearly yelling to be heard above the ruckus of the crowd.  
“Finally, you got here.” Her voice came out slightly muffled due to the mask.  
“What did you want? Things are crazy!”  
“Tut, tut, tut… wouldn’t be as bad if you hadn’t been late,” she said, chiding him good naturedly. “You didn’t see how everybody was. And there are some surprises…”  
“Surprises?” Natsu repeated. He paused and assessed his friend.  
He could feel the waves of mirth coming from her. And then he glanced at her, taking in her outfit. The mask covered her fane and her hair ran free on her shoulders. A long purple coat covered her and fit snugly against her curves. Underneath peeked a bright pink dress, with lace and frills at the bottom. On her gloved hands, she was holding a purple hat. It had a pink ribbon to give some contrast. And at the same time she was also holding a fan which followed the same colour scheme of her ensemble. It was needless to say that everything was in the same satiny fabric that clad Natsu and everybody else.  
“Ookaay, you’re not fooling anyone. Spill. What’s it?” he asked.  
“Ah-ah, you’re going to have to see for yourself. But I have a message for you. From Gray…” she added, almost giggling.  
“Okay,” Natsu said with a nod, urging her to continue. Whatever it was that had her acting like this, it probably had to do with Gray...  
“Gray asked me to tell you to go meet him at the Enarco bridge.”  
“Right away?” the fire mage asked.  
“As soon as possible, I think.” Lucy shrugged. “I think you better go, though…”  
“But-“  
“There’s Wendy!” Happy interjected suddenly. “I’ll be back in-“ he said distractedly before wandering off.  
“Go on Natsu.” Lucy gave him a push. “We’ll see you later.”  
“Hm, okay then. See you later.” He replied, starting to go towards his new meeting point.

* * *

The Enarco bridge was strangely calm. It was off, given the day, that it wasn’t filled with couples whispering loving words between them. It was, after all, Saint Valens day and it was said that the couples who exchanged a kiss on that bridge on that day would have their happy ending.  
Well, people weren’t there probably because festivities hadn’t properly started yet. But it was quite odd for Gray to want to meet at such a corny place.  
The noises of the plaza had faded to a distant murmur that was beyond the darkened streets Natus had just crossed.  
Watery noises reached his ears and the scent of water had also hit his nostrils as he reached the bridge.  A soft pink glow illuminated it and wreaths of pink and red flowers decorated the rail.  
A lone figure was standing on the center, back turned towards Natsu. The pink haired youth looked around, looking out for Gray since the person on the bridge didn’t seem to be him. Well, the dress was a pretty good clue as that wasn’t the other mage…  
Slowly, he approached the person, clearing his throat to catch the other’s attention.  
“Excuse me, did you see…” he paused when the other turned and crossed the arms, as if impatient.  
“Took you long enough.” A very, very familiar voice said.  
Natsu did a double take, mouth falling open. He took out his mask. “G-Gray?”  
Taking off his own mask, Gray shook his hair and looked at Natsu, furiously.  
“What do you think?” he asked, his mouth twisting in a grimace.  
“G- What I think? Gods! What d’you- what are you wearing?” asked the fire mage, flabbergasted as he took off his own mask.    
“I’m wearing something I couldn’t refuse. You know well how the girls can be sometimes.” Gray’s breath exploded in a pent-up sigh. He wasn’t looking at Natsu and scowled fiercely.  
“What? You let them do as they pleased?”  
“I’m wearing make-up,” he pointed at his face, “aren’t I?”  
Natsu couldn’t contain himself and burst laughing.  
“Oh man. If the others saw you…” he managed to say between guffaws.  
“They did see me.” That made Natsu choke on his laughter. “And they seemed very interested…”added the ice mage while smiling teasingly.  
“What!?!” Natsu yelled. “They’re dead. I’m gonna kill-” he turned around, starting to head towards the plaza when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
“You would have to deal with the girls first, you know that…”  
The fire mage let out a sigh. “Fine… But let me look at you, see the girls’ masterwork,” he said while walking in a circle around the ice mage.  
Gray’s dress was black and red. Black lace covered the bust and creating the illusion of breasts through subtle accentuation in the appropriate places. The hat was black with a red ribbon and the black coat, when closed, also gave the impression of female curves. A light brown wig had the hair pulled up in an artful way. Silvery gloves clad hands that were holding a black and red fan.  
“So?” Gray asked.  
Natsu looked at the other, how the black make-up around the eyes increased the depth of the stare, how the lightest pink dusted his cheekbones and, most importantly, how those cherry red lips closed so enticingly, making Natsu wish to put them to good use. But, he said the first thing that came to mind.  
“I bet you’re dying to get rid of those clothes…”  
Gray hit him on the head with the fan.  
“What do you think?” he all but growled. “But I have orders – no, threats – not to lose or destroy any of these clothes. And not disposing them just-“ he shrugged meaningfully.  
“Okay, okay. I take back what I said.” Natsu lifted his hands conciliatorily. “But, why meeting in this place? Don’t tell me you’re a romantic.”  
“Sh-shut up! It’s not my fault! Do you really think that I was going to disagree with _all_ the girls when they were hyper and nearly forced me into this? It was bad enough as it was.”  
“And, what does this mean? We’re supposed to kiss here and everything will be alright?”  
“Beats me.” Gray replied, pensively. “But it doesn’t hurt to try, right?”  
“Gray! You’re getting soft. Is it the make-up?”  
“You brainless fire mage-!” Gray looked up and started asking the heavens, “Why did I have to-“ but was shut when hungry lips covered his, a tongue slipping out and demanding entrance, which he complied.  
The kiss grew sloppy and by that point they were leaning against the rail, the sweet scent of the flowers surrounding them.  
When they broke the kiss to gasp for air, they quickly decided that it was best if they headed home. What came next didn’t belong in the streets – which were starting to fill. 

* * *

As they entered the ice mage’s house Natsu was roughly pushed against the door, Gray’s mouth latching to his and his body pinning Natsu to the hard wood. The dull thud of the masks falling to the ground followed by the soft rustle of the hats falling down reached them from far away.  
The ice mage ground against his lover and elicited a throaty gasp. Gray quickly divested the other of his jacket, which fell to the ground with a whisper. Then he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom but before they had reached the end of the corridor, he pressed Natsu - face first – against the wall, breathing warmly against his ear.  
“Hehe, hope you don’t mind but the room’s too far.”  
“You’re incorrigible, Gray.” Natsu laughed good naturedly. “But I do hope you have something with you because I’ll punch your lights out if you think about doing it dry.”  
“You wish!” Gray replied while getting rid of his coat. Then he reached his breast area, fumbled a bit and produced a small tube of lube. “See?” he shook the tube with a hand as he took out his right hand glove. “I’m always ready to fuck you.”  
Natsu snorted but helped Gray to open his slacks and slide them down his hips along with his undergarments. As a hand circled his erection, the dire mage braced himself with his arms against the wall and spread his legs as much as he could.  
A cold slicked finger circled his opening and pressed in. Natsu let out a noise that told Gray that he was going too fast. This made the ice mage change his course of action so that the slicked hand returned to Natsu’s erection, stroking it hard and fast, the slickness adding the extra friction that had Natsu’s hips moving instinctively and gasps catch in his throat. Gray stroked him faster, pressing his erection against Natsu’s backside which, in turn, had Natsu climaxing in no time. A broken word escaped the fire mage’s lips as he painted the wall and Gray’s hand with his release.  
Then he let himself rest bonelessly against the ice mage.  
Gray gave a quick kiss to Natsu’s sweaty nape before dragging the pliant mage to the bedroom – and the bed.  
“Now, now, that was quite a show, huh?” Gray asked only to have a garbled reply. He lit one of the lamps on the bedside table but as the light hurt his eyes he covered it with a shirt. In result the room was lit with a soft light.  
“But I think that I might prefer this part. Hm?” He looked at Natsu after he had made an inquiring noise. “Oh, you know it.” Gray said distractedly while pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. He gave an audible sigh of relief when he took out the dress, rejoicing as he let it fall to the ground.  
Natsu made a strangled noise that had Gray look up at him, a playful smile in his lips.  
“Do you like what you see?” he asked extending his arms to his sides.  
“G-Gray!” Natsu stuttered as he scrambled to sit up.  
Before the fire mage stood he looked over the other. Gray with a dark red and black lace corset which was holding his black stockings. And black varnished high heels. And a silvery glove in his left hand.  
Natsu sat up and extended his hand, Gray approaching him.  
“So?” Gray arched an eyebrow expectantly while Natsu’s line of vision was filled with Gray’s proud erection, it was starting to leak.  
When the fire mage just sat there with his mouth open, Gray tilted his hips forward so that the head touched Natsu’s lips briefly, making the fire mage lick it instinctively.  
“That’s going to have to wait,” Gray said pulling back. “For now I have other plans…” and he knelt on the bed, making the Salamander shuffle back, pants, undergarments and shoes still caging his legs and feet. Gray hurried to peel those garments off of him – and the socks too – before making Natsu lay on the bed.  
He reached to the side of the bed and retrieved the tube of lube.  
“Well, where were we, bird brain?” he asked sweetly.  
Natsu brought his hand to Gray’s nape and pulled him down to a thorough kiss.  
Gray complied but spread the fire mage’s legs so that he could position himself in the space in between. He braced himself on his arm while his other hand returned to Natsu’s entrance. The first fingers slipped quickly, Natsu tilting his hips to accommodate it. Gray didn’t take long to slip the following two fingers, quickly preparing him. Natsu’s body adjusted to the intrusion pretty fast and before long Gray’s erection was breaching and piercing the fire mage. Gray paused for a beat, a good number of locks now slipping from the original position and were spread freely down the ice mage’s shoulders and back.  
“Okay?” he asked. At the grunt uttered as a reply, Gray started moving, picking up a rhythm.  
Natsu’s legs slowly curled around the ice mage’s waist, the hard fabric a reminder of the small detail that made this time just a little bit different. The fire mage’s hands also tried to grasp at the legs but the fabric of the stockings had his hands sliding away.  
Gray was fast and a little bit rough, angling to the place he was so well acquainted with. This drove Natsu absolutely wild, bucking up, calling at Gray to move faster. His cock was poking Gray in his stomach.  
Orgasm hit Gray like a wave, crashing upon him and taking everything with it. His strength going along with it and nearly making him fall on top of Natsu but he narrowly avoided that from happening, managing to fall on his side. There were ragged breaths permeating the room. Gray’s from coming down from his exertion, Natsu’s from being left teetering over the edge.  
“Are you going… to finish or-?” asked the fire mage.  
Gray’s left hand instantly curled around his cock and, with a few tugs, Natsu came.  
After they regained their breath Gray got up and started wriggling up, at the same time that he got rid of his shoes.  
“What are you doing?” asked Natsu, sleepily.  
“Getting out of this thing. But it won’t come out!” said the ice mage while he continued to contort himself, trying to unlace the corset.  
“You can’t get out of that thing? Ah! That’s got to be a first!” Natsu started laughing, “The first time you couldn’t undress yourself completely…” he added as he helped his lover.  
“Oh, shut up!” Gray replied in mock anger.  
“No, seriously. It has got to be a miracle. And, what are you doing?” the Salamander asked as Gray got up and took out the glove and got ready to take out the stockings.  
“Hm,” Gray paused, looking a bit confused. “Undressing…”  
“Leave them. You look hot in them and I want to see how it feels tomorrow when I fuck you over the kitchen table.”  
Gray shrugged and went to the en suite. He came back with a warm cloth and, carefully, cleaned Natsu.  
“Fine, I’ll let you fuck me tomorrow but then we’re trying my new toy. Deal?”  
Natsu rolled his eyes. “Deal. Now, come to bed.”  
“Sure. But you better take off that vest and shirt. Oh, and wig.” Gray said as he pulled out his own.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Natsu sat up and nearly ripped the clothes and wig in his haste. “But you know what? I liked that wig of yours. And the dress. And the corset and the stockings. You have to do that again-ch!” He rubbed his arm where Gray had just punched him. “You asshole!”  
“Goodnight Natsu.”  
“Okay, fine, goodnight Gray.”  
Gray turned out the light. There was silence and then.  
“Hey Gray. Do you believe in that legend?”  
The ice mage sighed. “I don’t know Natsu. The girls were pretty much into it though. Why?”  
“Nothing. Just… if this is the happy ending I don’t mind it one bit.”  
“Go to sleep Natsu…”  
“Fine!”  
Silence settled in once again until, there was a gasp.  
“What is it Natsu?”  
“Gray! The clothes! I think that they’re ruined. Erza’s gonna kill me. Kill us!”  
“Oh, shit!” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It seems that this year I decided to be more traditional and write a happy Valentines-day fic. The names aren’t anything too weird (St. Valens and Carnivale are famous) and, why not, have the boys sharing something thanks to their somewhat overbearing friends.  
> Writing this was quite fun. ^^  
> And my thanks to DLZdimension for the beta. Girl, you rock. Remaining typos are mine, when I rewrote some parts.  
> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always highly appreciated. It feeds the Muse and when that happens, I can write more stories. xD
> 
> Edited version posted on ffn; link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9009002/1/


End file.
